Aura Princess: Unfrozen Legend Rewrite- Kanto Ark
by pokedawnheart
Summary: Rewritten. After being "woken up" from a long sleep, Ashlyn and her pokemon friends find themselves in a world unlike their own. With new friends to guide her and new adventures to have, things start to look up for Ashlyn. But a dark secret has it's hold on Ashlyn, and she does everything she can to make sure her new friends never learn the truth. Aura!Psychic!Smart!Fem!Ash.
1. Prologue Part One: Frozen in Ice

**Hello and Welcome! I have FINNALLY finished working on the first half of the prologue!**

 **Okay, so several thing had happened in the time that I didn't update anything. Right now, I am in a hotel room waiting for my sister and her two friends to get here so we can have some dinner, so that we can sleep, so that we can enjoy the final day of KAMI CON!**

 **Okay, enough rambling, here is the first half of the two-part prologue! Hope you ENJOY!**

 _{Prologue Part One: Frozen In Ice}_

A twelve-year-old girl was running through a forest, heading to the mountain that loomed overhead. She had tanned skin, jet-black hair that went down to her mid-back and was French-braided, normally warm brown eyes that were now dull with grief and fear and was wearing a simple blue mid-calf dress with elbow-length sleeves, a black cape with a hood, blue boots with gold laces, blue elbow-length gloves with gold designs and light blue gems and a blue guardian hat. At her side was a yellow mouse with two brown stripes on its back, red circles on its cheeks and a lightning-shaped tail. Behind them, the two could hear the sounds of their pursuers closing in on them.

The girl's eyes flashed blue on instinct and several forest pokemon started making traps of webs and pitfalls behind the two. They continued to run after several of their pursuers fell into the traps, even though their bodies were screaming at them to stop. They just knew that they couldn't let their pursuers catch up to them, because if they do, they'll die.

From their right and left came three fox-like creatures, seemingly from the forest. The tallest of the three had short black fur with blue rings on its forehead, ears, tail and legs and golden-yellow eyes. The smallest one had fluffy brown fur and a cream-colored tail-tip, underbelly and very fluffy ruff of cream-colored fur around the creature's neck down to its chest. The last one was only a little bit smaller than the black-furred one with short lavender fur with a forked tail and a dark purple gem on its forehead.

The five continued to run, trying to reach their destination before they were caught. Once they reached the entrance of the mountain, they pounded their way through the tunnels within, trying to lose their unwanted pursers.

It was all for naught, though, for when the five reached a large cavern with a large blue-gray stone, they knew they were trapped. The cavern only had one tunnel leading to, and from, it. The only way out was the way they came and, letting her eyes glow blue one more, the girl could tell that this was the end of the line for them. Their pursers had caught up and there was nowhere else to hide. The only chance they had was to fight them head on.

With that thought in mind, the girl faced her pokemon friends and quickly gave the orders needed to delay their pursers. "Espeon, Umbreon, psychic on the rocks. Cover the entrance." The lavender-colored fox, Espeon, and the black-colored fox, Umbreon, quickly went to work, their eyes glowing blue as they telekinically moved the rocks and boulders, except the blue-gray one, from their previous places to the entrance in a pile, blocking it from entry.

Just as the two finished their job, all five heard pounding on the rocks from the other side of the barrier. The young aura guardian, for that was what she was, cursed her luck at them finding her so easily. All four of her pokemon lined up in front of her in protective stances, ready and willing to attack and, if necessary, kill to protect the young guardian in their care. The aura user rolled her eyes affectionaly, grabbing her favorite spear so that she will be able join the fight if needed.

Finally, the barrier broke, letting the six fully-grown men into the cavern. Five of the men were clearly of lower rank, wearing rag-like black and purple shirts, torn dark gray pants, worn-out black boots and torn purple bandanas and between the ages 27 and 33. The sixth and last man was clearly the leader of the group, 36 in age, wearing the same things as the other men but in better condition. The leader's cold and calculating coal-black eyes met the young guardian's tired brown orbs, which were slowing showing what little defiance she had left, and he started chuckling darkly.

"This is the last of the Aura Guardians? This is the famous Sir Aaron's daughter? She's a wimp!" The leader managed to say before he was shocked by one very mad electric mouse.

" _Adopted_ daughter," she corrected. _Honestly, is it that hard to remember that?_ She thought to herself, not daring to say it aloud. "Oh, and Pikachu?" she asked her electric mouse. "Next time, go easy on them when they upset you. You want to give a warning shot, not kill straight out."

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever,_ " the yellow mouse, Pikachu, replied, cheeks still sparking with warning.

"Still gonna fight us, little girl?" the leader of the men sneered. In response, the young guardian lifted her spear while her pokemon friends started charging their attacks. "Fine, then. Your funeral." And the battle began.

 _Timeskip_ _:_ _One_ _Hour~_

The fight that resulted lasted a whole hour, and it was all for naught for the young guardian and her pokemon friends. All five were covered in scrapes, bruises and gashes. The worst off by far was the young guardian, who was resting against the blue-gray stone, her friends around her. Her hair and clothes were in complete disarray, her eyes dull and almost lifeless. Her hooded cape was torn and her spear shaft was broken. Worse of all was the huge gash on her back, running from her left shoulder to her right hip that, even after three Heal Bells attacks from her three fox pokemon friends each, was still bleeding heavily. They all knew that she was dying, they just didn't want her too. Because if she did, then they would all be breaking a promise that they all made when they became her friend.

"It's all right," the young guardian tried to sooth her friends, feeling their emotions of failure and coming depression. "You guys just go on and live the lives you always wanted."

" _But it wouldn't be the same without you, Ashlyn,_ " the little brown fox, Eevee, cried, while watching her friend, and her parents' friend, slowly pass away. The young guardian, Ashlyn, also had tears in her eyes while silently begging to Arceus for a way out of her fate for, no matter what she said, she still had a great fear of death.

Suddenly, from the new hole that led to the sky, caused during one of the many explosions that happened when multiple attacks combined, came a freezing wind followed by a large, beautiful pale blue bird with three long, streaming tail feathers.

" _Articuno_ ," Ashlyn breathed out in awe. It had been a whole year since she had seen any of the Legendary Pokemon. All of them had, after all, vanished when humans started hunting them the previous year.

The Legendary bird had, what looked like, a guilty or remorseful look in its gray eyes as, without warning, it opened its beak and let the freezing energy from its ice core rush out to its beak, forming a blue ball of glowing energy, which released in the form of three lightning-like beams of condensed ice energy. All three beams struck Ashlyn and her pokemon friends, freezing them and the blue-gray stone completely. That done, Articuno turned and left, freezing the entrance it had used with a thin coat of ice, trusting that the local pokemon would seal in the hole properly later. For now, its job was done and it could go back into hiding before any human noticed it was out and about.

 **Okay, how did you guys like it? Please Read and Review and the next part might come out soon, involving many surprises and developments! See you soon!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	2. Prologue Part Two: Time of Awakening

**Okay, this took quite a while to do. I'm sorry for the delay, but life got the better of me. Thank you for your reviews and your patience with me. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

 _Nine Hundred Ninety-Seven Years Later_

A man in his early thirties ran through the tunnels of Mt. Moon, dodging attacks that the local Pokémon fired at him. The man had dark red hair that spiked upward and dark gray eyes. He wore a black and red shirt, black jeans, black boots and a black cape. The Pokémon all looked aggravated, as if they saw him a lot, attacked him a lot as well, and yet he just kept coming back for more. Which was the truth.

You see, this man was Lance, the Dragon-Type Master of the Elite Four in the Kanto/Johto regions. He liked to come to Mt. Moon for "training", as he called it. It was really funny how easy it was to fool everyone, even his sister, Clair from the Blackthorn Gym, for he wasn't actually training at all. He was actually trying to figure out why the Pokémon of Mt. Moon were so aggressive for almost a thousand years, with almost no success. He did figure out that they were most likely protecting something, but what it was he didn't know, but he did an idea of what it could be. Recently in his search of Mt. Moon's history, Lance had found a legend of a young Aura Guardian who supposedly died somewhere in Mt. Moon, along with her Pokémon partners. Lance couldn't help but wonder if this young person's grave was what the Pokémon were protecting.

He yelped as an Onix's Rock Throw almost had him buried on the spot. He twisted at just the right moment to avoid the attack. However, he didn't notice the hole in the wall, which he fell through. The fall only lasted a minute, but the landing still hurt and his right ankle, which had taken most of the blow, was twisted awkwardly. He looked back up to the hole he had fallen from and winced as he mentally calculated that he had fallen ten feet. Thankfully, nothing was broken in the fall and he hadn't lost any of his pokeballs. Then, he looked around him to see where he had ended up.

He had landed in another tunnel, one that hadn't endured human touch in many years-if the cobweb was any indication anyway. The tunnel dead-ended only about a foot from where he landed to the left, leaving only the right path available for escape and exploration. Lance contemplated his options before deciding that it would be better to explore the right tunnel and maybe, finally, put an end to this mystery.

He followed the cobwebbed path through many twists and turns, before finally reaching a cavern. The cavern was huge, fifty feet to the roof-which had a big hole in the middle of it leading to the sky- and about sixty-five feet in diameter (about 204.1 feet in circumference) if he had to guess. But the main thing that drew his attention was the ice. There were trails of it everywhere in the cavern, but seemed focused in the very center of the cavern and he noticed four darker shapes within. He stepped forward to take a closer look and his left boot hit something round and stiff. Looking down, he frowned as he saw that the object was a spear made of oak wood with a pale blue crystal for the top. It was broken in half and not cleanly, the jagged edges made it look like whoever had welded it had been defending themselves in an attack with someone using an axe only for the attempt to fail and break the shaft in half.

" _It was her favorite one, you know_ ," a sad voice suddenly resounded in his head. Though thoroughly startled, Lance kept still, well used to the weird feeling of telepathy thanks to Will and Sabrina. He turned around and saw a little cream-colored rabbit-like Pokémon with bright blue eyes, red paws with three digits each and red ears in the shape of a "v". Lance was surprised when he saw the little legendary of victory known as Victini. He had heard many stories surrounding the little Pokémon, but it was said that they rarely showed themselves to humans.

"Who's?" Lance asked, having no real clue as to what the Victory Pokémon going about.

" _Ashlyn, daughter of Sir Aaron, the last Aura Guardian_ ," Victini said, before blushing in embarrassment. " _Adopted daughter, I mean. I almost forgot that she hated everyone mistitling her._ "

Their conversation was cut short, however, when a burst of blue light erupted from the ice containing the girl and her partners. Victini stared zipping through the air in glee, its former sadness gone. Lance had to cover his eyes from the bright light. When the light lost its dazzling quality, Lance opened his eyes to see that the ice prison was glowing bright blue, the glow originating from the humanoid form within, whom he guessed was Ashlyn.

It was a short while later that he left the cavern, and Mt. Moon, behind, following an old trail that Victini had showed him. Though after hearing her story in full, he didn't feel quite right leaving the pre-teen to face the challenges of the world so different than the one she had been forced to leave behind, he also took comfort that she would soon be freed from her ice prison and be able to make friends who could show her how this era worked.

 _And,_ he thought, glancing back at the formidable mountain that was considered the second true test for new trainers from Kanto, _I might be able to meet her face-to-face one day._

That was a day he looked forward to.

 **Okay, how was that? This chapter does has some importance that will revealed in due time. Also, Ashlyn's past will come into play eventually, so if you have any guesses about it, tell me in a PM or review.**

 **One more thing: Ashlyn has one more partner Pokémon from her birth era. Can you guys guess what kind of Pokémon it is, and what happened to it?**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see ya'll next chapter (which is nearly complete, by the way).**

 **~pokedawnheart**


End file.
